


he way you feel when you kiss him  like fire within your bones like your soul has returned to the water like every part of you that came  from a dead star is alive again

by lesbianshibs



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, implied sexual antics, pure fluff, they are so happy it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro like to kiss each other.It's the little things.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 29





	he way you feel when you kiss him  like fire within your bones like your soul has returned to the water like every part of you that came  from a dead star is alive again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampcabinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/gifts).



Kankuro felt his senses start to flood back to him. 

He heard things first. The buzz of their cheap air conditioner, the pouring rain pattering against their window. Slowly, his tongue began to shift in his mouth. There was no salty aftertaste lingering on the roof of his mouth, which meant Kiba must've accompanied him to the washroom and brushed his teeth. Thank God. Kankuro took a deep breath, lungs expanding against the silk sheets covering his torso. 

“Good midnight, sleeping beauty,” A husky voice sounded from slightly far away. Maybe the doorway? Kankuro didn't know, but he couldn't give enough of a shit to open his eyes. He didn't need to see to know  _ who  _ was there, and that was the most important thing. 

“Kiba,” Was all he muttered out, voice hoarse and mouth feeling tangy from his nap. He slithered an arm out from under a pillow and flopped it in the direction he assumed the door was in. “Why am I sleepin’ on my stomach?” 

“Oh, don't be a baby,” Kiba chuckled. Soft footsteps padded across their hardwood floors until there was a dip in the mattress near Kankuro’s hip. “Your ass took one hell of a beating tonight, so while you were zoning out in the tub I changed our sheets to silk ones. I also thought your butt would appreciate not being crushed while it’s trying to recover.”

“You suck,” Kankuro mumbled, shuffling around until his head was facing away from where Kiba was sitting.

“You swallow,” Kiba retorted almost instantly. Kankuro snorted. A moment later, he felt the sheet lift slightly and the bed dip even more as his lover slid into bed with him completely. 

He felt Kiba’s cool lips press into his back, just under his shoulder blade. The chill of his cold mouth sent shivers down his spine and he clutched the pillow under his head tighter. The lips pressed into his tan skin again, this time directly on the bone. Kankuro sighed into the silk pillowcase. 

“I love you.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Wake up,” Kankuro whispered, breath tickling against his boyfriend’s ear.

“No,” Kiba mumbled into his lover’s shoulder. He was curled up on Kankuro’s lap as he worked, chests pressed flushed together. Kiba’s legs were tucked under the arm supports and over Kankuro’s thighs, arms draped over the back rest. 

“My legs are numb, dumbass,” Kankuro chuckled, chest rumbling. He’d been working at his desk all evening, nursing a sleepy boyfriend while he did his paperwork. 

“Me too. Don’t care,” Kiba retracted his arms from the back of the chair, allowing one hand to drift down his boyfriend’s arm delicately to rub back and forth. His other hand slid to the back of Kankuro’s head, threading through the short brown locks on the base of his neck. He sighed, curling further into the safe aura presented to him by his lover.

He felt Kankuro sigh. Two moments later, he felt lips sweep against his jaw lightly. Warmth bloomed from the spot where Kankuro brushed his lips, tingles spreading across his cheek and down his neck. Kiba pressed his forehead into the bare skin of the taller boy’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Kankuro muttered, pressing his temple to Kiba’s.

Kiba smiled into his boyfriend’s neck, and he knew he could feel the curl of his lips against his skin. He liked to win and Kankuro knew that, he usually just didn’t let him take what he wanted so easily. Oh well, they can banter more tomorrow. 

Maybe Kankuro wouldn’t mind if he took another nap… 

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Kankuro has a lot of piercings. Ever since he was a young teen he’d lock himself in his room, heating up a small sterilized needle in the candlelight and poking it through the skin of his ears. 

Kiba  _ loves  _ it. They’re totally badass. Every time he goes to visit his boyfriend or vice versa, there seems to be a new piece of jewelry on him. Last visit it was a rook stud. The time before that was a conch ring. This time though… it was a tragus. It wasn’t groundbreaking or anything, Kankuro had facial piercings more extravagant than it. Kiba didn’t care. It was  _ new,  _ it was  _ shiny  _ and it was  _ fully healed.  _

“Can you leave my ear alone for like five seconds?” Kankuro heaved a fake sigh, reaching a hand behind himself to press his palm to the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

“No can do, babe,” Kiba teased, squeezing his arms tighter around the taller boy’s waist. His lips were practically glued to the side of Kankuro’s head, placing peck after peck against the small tragus piercing over and over again. 

“You’re always like this after I get a new one, is this a kink we haven’t explored or something?” Kankuro said, eyes fluttering closed and leaning into Kiba’s touch. He wouldn’t verbally admit he loved the attention, but his body language made it obvious enough.

“Don’t be stupid. You haven’t even reached your peak sexy piercing level,” Kiba rolled his eyes. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”   
  


“Have you ever considered a frenum piercing? Maybe a guiche? I’ve done my research, and I’m just  _ saying  _ that-”

“I’m gonna give you five seconds to run.”

“That’s fair.”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Kiba falls asleep at every movie night. 

It started when they watched a romcom. The shorter boy was  _ adamant  _ about seeing it, claiming that it would make their bond impossibly stronger if they survived a chick flick together. Yet he fell asleep thirty minutes before the end credits. In reality, it didn’t matter what film they would settle down to watch. Kankuro could start up a classic horror movie and Kiba would be lights out before the final climax. 

Like right now. Both boys were splayed out on the couch, Kiba with his back against the cushions, arms haphazardly flung around his boyfriend’s torso and Kankuro curled up on his chest. The older boy didn’t have to look up to tell his partner was completely passed out. His breathing had steadied long ago, thumb ceasing its stroking motion down his spine. 

Slowly, Kankuro wriggled himself up. He placed a hand on either side of his lover’s head so he could hover his face just inches above the other. Kiba looked horrible. His hair was a complete rat’s nest and his jaw had dropped open unceremoniously, drool starting to slip from one side of his mouth. A smile tugged at Kankuro’s lips. 

He dipped his head down and pressed a tiny kiss to each of his boyfriend’s closed eyelids. 

Kiba falls asleep at every movie moonlight, but Kankuro doesn’t mind one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a christmas present for one of my bestest friends, Vlad !! I don't usually write Kiba/Kankuro, so I hope I got their characterisations correct :D
> 
> Like always, most of my socials are @/lesbianshibs !!


End file.
